Enemy Alliances
This case is the thirty-second case made by MrKors71 and the second one in the Academy Area Case Background After solving their first murder in Green Hills, Chief Maddavar conglaturated the player and Franco for their perfect performance. Also, the chief explained that, in a few hours later, the Mayor would be holding an important press conference in his house, which consisted in the testimony of a soldier who cames from Kibanun, a country that had several politicals struggles. That soldier was going to reveal some of Kibanun's military secrets to USA which could help the country to know the enemy's strategies. Maddavar told the team the soldier was staying with the Mayor in his house to prevent security problems, but, in spite of that, the Mayor requested for their help, so there would be less failure chances. The Mayor arrived to the masion's living room, where the press conferece was taking part. There, he exclamied his greetings towards the Sargeant Latif Cafrune, the soldier who was going to help United States to win future wars against Kibanun. However, when Mayor Polansky told the soldier to show up in the conference, Latif didn't appear. As soon as the player noted something was wrong, he and his partner went to the soldier's room, with the idea of finding him there, asleep or locked. The team found him in the room, but he was not asleep nor locked, because the door's lock was forced, hence dead. The victim, also known as Latif Cafrune, was executed whit a headshot, and with a faded note hung from the neck, which revealed said: "Glory for Kibanun!" In the lab, Clair revealed that the killer made a perfect execution and only a person with military training could execute such a mureder. Also, concerning the note which was hanging from the victim's neck, Doan came to the conclusion that the killer had wrote it to show Kibanun that the traitor was silenced forever, and only a Kibanese would do that. Previous the start of the chapter 2, while Franco and the player was doing the recap, Ninjoy ran towards Franco to tell him that something big was happening in the Millenium Park, and the TV News were doing a live recording. When Franco turned on the tv, a rioter claiming to be from Kibanun, was doing a giant bonfire in the park, calling all of the kibanese citizens to participate on it. That is illegal in USA, so Franco and the player put a stop in the investigation and they travelled to Millenium Park to prevent more damages in the place. Once there, after talking with the rioter who was talking in the tv, the team closed the area and then, they resumed with the murder. In the end of the chapter 2, Doan abandoned his lab to find the player and to tell him that the mayor was doing an annoucement. Franco turned on the tv, again, and when he sintonized the TV News, the mayor was announcing a high treason act made by the victim. He explained that the victim was actually a spy sent by Kibanun to take information about USA military movements and, when nobody could see him, he would sent it to them, and be one step ahead. For this, and before the player and Franco went to the mayor's house, Oscar Polansky told to the press that he was planning to start a war against Kibanun. With all that pressure and without crucial evidence, the team investigated the bonfire of Millenium Park, hoping to find the last clues to catch the killer. A burnt pillow and the murder weapon, a handgun, helped the player to discover that the killer was an ex-soldier and a victim's friend, Rafiq Yarur. When the team confroted the soldier, he denied everything. But after showing some of the evidence the player gathered, Rafiq had nothing to do except reveal his motives. As they were good friends, there wasn't secrets. Their relationship was good, and Rafiq was proud about his friends career, because his ended when a bomb made him paralytic down the hip. But, one day, the killer discovered that his friend left kibanese army, and he enlisted to the USA Army. He confroted the victim, and Latif explained him that all was a plan, he will be a kibanese spy in the USA Army and all of the military strategies of the enemy country will be revealed to Kibanun. Although the killer thought that was risky, he was relieved to find out that his friend was not a traitor. However, days after the confession, Latif forgot his cellphone in Rafiq's house and, after ulocking it, he watched horrified that his friend was a double-agent. What he was actually going to do was act to the Kibanun government that he was an spy, when he was actually giving them false information form USA strategies in exchange of protection and a luxury life. Furious with the victim, the killer decided to eliminate the victim to defend Kibanun honor So, before the murder, he bought a plane ticket to Darnestown, he stayed ina hotel and waited the day when the victim was going to talk. With his military training, he slipped into the mayor's house without nobody noticing him, he entered in the victim's room, he grabbed a pillow from the couch, put it on the victim's face, took of a handgun that he bought before (which one has no ID Address), and pulled on the trigger. With the pillow, the shot was silenced enough that nobody paid attention to it. After the murder, he ran away from the crime scene, to the giant bonfire, trying to delete evidence which could point him as the killer. He cursed his luck for not being able to defeat the player and, then, Franco handcuffed him. In the court, Judge Milena declared that, besides both the victim and the killer were from Kibanun, the kibanese government authorized the judge to sentence Rafiq in an american court. The killer react with displeasure, saying that in his country he would be claimed as a hero, not a criminal. Milena cut his line, telling him that no matter where he would be judged, he commited a murder, and that was a global crime with penalty. After saying this, the judge sentenced Rafiq Yarur to 20 years in jail and, at the end of his sentence, he will be transferred to Kibanun to be judged agian with thier laws In the Additional Investigation, after the sentence of Rafiq, something wrong happened to Detective Franco. Soonly, he got sick with a kibanese illness, and he was taken away to the hospital. In the doctor's words, he was going to be fine, but, without the cure, his recovery was going to take, minimum, two moths. With the help of Ninjoy, they interrogated Ambassador Jamal Asad in the quest of finding the medicine. He told them that he was not a medic, but a withdrawn doctor from Kibanun came to the american country. After investigating the embassy, it was revealed that Najida Chadid was the doctor, and, when they talked to her, she asked for a strange kibanese flower to make the medicine. When the team found it and analyze it to verify that wasn't poison, Ninjoy gave the flower to Najida and she made the medicine. Later, in the police department, Chief Maddavar told the team that Franco was going to recover faster thanks to the medicine, but he would be off the duty for three weeks, so the player's partner will temporally be Ninjoy. Also, meanwhile all of this happened, the mayor asked for the players help to find a portarit in which Oscar and his deseaced son, Zachary, were fishing. After restoring it, because it was broken, the player gave it to the mayor and he donated some money to the police department in gratitude for his splendid job. Victim *'Sgt. Latif Cafrune '(Shot in the head in the Mayor's house) Murder Weapon *'Handgun' Killer *'Rafiq Yarur' Suspects *'Rafiq Yarur '(Ex-Soldier) Age: 41 Height: 6'1 Weight: 179 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: B- Profile *The suspect has military training *The suspect is kibanese *The suspect eats arab food Appearance *The suspect has scorches ---- *'Allen Gowdal '(Mayor's Head of Security) Age: 47 Height: 6'2 Weight: 200 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: A+ Profile *The suspect has military training *The suspect eats arab food Appearance *The suspect has scorches ---- *'Ambassador Jamal Asad '(Ambassador of Kibanun) Age: 44 Height: 5'8 Weight: 175 lbs. Eyes: Green Blood: AB- Profile *The suspect has military training *The suspect is kibanese *The suspect eats arab food ---- *'Najida Chadid '(Arabic Rioter) Age: 38 Height: 6'0 Weight: 155 lbs. Eyes: Green Blood: A+ Profile *The suspect is kibanese *The suspect has military training *The suspect eats arab food Appearance *The suspect has scorches ---- *'Oscar Polansky '(Darnestown's Mayor) Age: 50 Height: 6'2 Weight: 200 lbs. Eyes: Blue Blood: AB+ Profile *The suspect has military training *The suspect eats arab food ---- Killer's Profile #The killer has military traning #The killer is a kibanese #The killer eats arab food #The killer has scorches #The killer is between 40-50 years old Crime Scene Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Mansion Room (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Photo, Victim's Belongings) *Examine Note (Result: Glory Claim Note) (Prerequisite: Victim's Body Found) *Analyze Note (09:00:00) (KP: The killer is a kibanese) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00) (KP: The killer has military training) *Examine Torn Photo (Result: Military Camp Photo) (New Clue: Unknown Person) *Examine Unknown Person (Result: New Suspect: Rafiq Yarur) *Talk to the ex-soldier about the victim *Examine Victim's Belongings (Result: Locked Device) *Examine Strange Device (Result: Device Unlocked) *Analyze Device (06:00:00) (New Suspect: Allen Gowdal) *Talk to the head of security about the murder *Investigate Kibanun Embassy (Clues: Broken Doll) (Avariable after talking to Allen Gowdal) *Examine Broken Doll (Result: Victim's Doll) *Analyze Doll (06:00:00) (New Suspect: Jamal Asad) *See why the ambassador made a doll similar to the victim *Go to Next Chapter (No stars) Chapter 2 *Stop the rioter from doing more damage to the park (Avariable at the start of the chapter) *Investigate Millenium Park (Clues: Holster, Brush) *Examine Holster (Clues: Strange Paste) *Analyze Paste (09:00:00) (KP: The killer eats arab food) *Examine Brush (Result: Broken Device) *Examine Broken Device (Result: Tracking Watch) *Analyze Watch (06:00:00) *Talk to Allen abut the discrepancy between the watch's position and the victim's last movements (New Crime Scene: Embassy Hall) *Investigate Embassy Hall (Clues: Broken Pot, Portable Printer) *Examine Broken Pot (Result: Victim Face's Pot) *Analyze Pot (06:00:00) *Talk to Ambassador Jamal about his pot with the victim's face *Examine Portable Printer (Result: Password Deciphered) (New Clue: Faded Print) *Examine Faded Print (Result: Mayor's Document) *Talk to the mayor about his document concernig the victim *Go to Next Chapter (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask the mayor about his claiming about the victim (Avariable at the start fo the chapter) *Investigate Luxurious Couch (Clues: Broken Medal, Cellphone) *Examine Cellphone (Result: Password Deciphered) *Analyze Cellphone (06:00:00) *Talk to Najida about being in a relationship with the victim *Examine Broken Medal (Result: Honor Medal) (New Clue: Faded Message in the medal) *Examine Faded Message (Result: Traitor Threat) *Talk to Rafiq about his threat to the victim *Investigate Giant Bonfire (Clues: Handgun, Burnt Pillow) (Avariable when all the tasks before were completed) *Examine Handgun (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells (15:00:00) (KP: The killer has scorches) *Examine Burnt Pillow (Result: Hairs) *Analyze Hairs (09:00:00) (The killer is between 40-50 years old) *Arrest Killer *Go to Additional Investigation (No stars) Additional Investigation *Ask for Ambassador Jamal's help (Avariable at the start of the Additional Investigation) *Investigate Kibanun Embassy (Clues: Metal Box) (New Clue: Padlock) *Examine Padlock (Result: Code Deciphered) (New Clue: Faded Record) *Examine Faded Record (Result: Legible Record) *Analyze Record (06:00:00) (Reward: Burger) *Talk to Najida about her experiences as medic and ask her help *Investigate Millenium Park (Clues: Flower Basket) *Examine Flower Basket (Result: Mysterious Flower) *Analyze Flower (09:00:00) *Give the flower to Najida (Reward: Traditional Clothes) *See why the mayor calls for your help (Avariable at the start of the Additional Investigation) *Investigate Mansion Room (Clues: Broken Frame) *Examine Broken Frame (Result: Oscar and Zachary's Photo) *Give the portait back to the mayor (Reward: 20.000 Coins) *Go to Next Case (No stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:MrKors71 Cases